The Mystery of Tsuki
by artemiswaterdragon
Summary: Tsuki a young half demon claims to be the daughter of Inu-Yasha's older brother Sesshoumaru. She joins up with Inu-Yasha and the gang on the search for the shikon shards and Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Ok...this is my very first Inu-Yasha and I don't know if its very good... this is only the first chapter and I promise it will get better. Hope you like and please R&R!

Chapter One

Kagome sat in her desk, patently waiting for her teacher to pass out the marked math exams. She secretly hoped that five hours of studying the previous night had paid off. The teacher approached her desk and put the test paper upside down. Slowly Kagome turned it over and sighed. 'Another D' she thought 'Inu-Yasha is not going to be happy, especially since I kept him up half the night studying.'

The bell rang and Kagome grabbed her books and started to walk home. Hojo was running after her calling Kagome's name, but she didn't hear him because she was lost in thought.

"Kagome! Wait up!"

Kagome turned and saw Hojo running towards her. "Oh, hello Hojo."

Hojo smiled. "I was calling your name Kagome, didn't you hear me?"

Shaking her head, Kagome replied "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Ok then. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something on Saturday."

"Sorry Hojo I cant. I'm going somewhere with my family that day. Plus I have to study, I didn't do to well on the Math test."

"Another time then? Well since I cant go out with you on Saturday, why don't I walk you home."

Kagome nodded "Sure, I'd like that."

Hojo walked her the rest of the way home, and once her left her at the steps of the shrine, Kagome heard someone walking towards her.

"So was that Hojo?"

"Yes that was Hojo"

Inu-Yasha followed Kagome up the steps, inside her house and up to her room. "Why was he with you?"

Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and walked past Inu-Yasha and straight to the well. He ran after her yelling. "Aren't you going to answer me? Kagome!"

"Why should I Inu-Yasha? If Hojo was with me that's my concern and not yours!"

"It is my concern! I don't want you with--" Inu-Yasha quickly shut up when he realized what he was about to say. 'What am I doing? Why should I care if Kagome was with Hojo...maybe I really do care for her.'

"Just mind your own business Inu-Yasha." Kagome jumped into the well, followed by Inu-Yasha. When they were on the other side Inu-Yasha jumped out first then helped Kagome climb out. They walked silently to Kaede's village. The silence was soon broken when Inu-Yasha spoke up.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I just...I..."

Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha "What's wrong?"

"I care about you Kagome and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt by who? Your really confusing sometimes, do you know that?"

"I was **trying** to be nice!"

Kagome touched his arm and said. "I know that. And I'm greatful"

Inu-Yasha blushed and continued walking.

"You could say something back you know."

"Feh. Why should I? I have nothing to say."

Kagome pushed him and said. "Your such a jerk!"

"What was that for?!"

"You mean this?" Laughed Kagome as she pushed him.

Inu-Yasha grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

Inu-Yasha stare at Kagome for a moment before he quickly let go and said "Lets go."

When they finally arrived at Kaede's Village, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango was there waiting for them. "What took you guys so long?" asked Shippo.

"Never mind Shippo. It doesn't matter." Kagome walked into the hut and sat down. 'What just happened? Why was he...why is he doing this to me?'

That night when Kagome went to sleep she had a very strange dream. And it left her feeling a little weird.

_In the Dream_

_They were fighting another demon, and Inu-Yasha was trying his best to defeat it. Every time Inu-Yasha would seem to injure it, the demon's wounds would keep healing up._

"_Inu-Yasha Watch out!"_

"_Kagome stay back! I can't risk you getting hurt!"_

_Inu-Yasha was turned to long, and so the demon was able to swing his long clawed hand across Inu-Yasha's back. Gasping He collapsed on the ground._

"_INU-YASHA!" Kagome tried to run to him, but Miroku held her back. _

"_Kagome he wouldn't want you to risk your life because of him."_

_Kagome turned to look at Miroku. Tears were now streaming down her face. "I can't leave him there! I'm not going to do that Miroku! I love him too much to leave him!" Breaking free of Miroku's grasp, Kagome took out her bow and arrow and shot it at the demon. The arrow shot through the air with a pink magic glow, hitting the demon straight in the chest; destroying the demon immediately. Kagome ran to Inu-Yasha, and turned him over. "Inu-Yasha? Please open your eyes Inu-Yasha. Please!"_

_Slowly Inu-Yasha's eyes opened. "Ka...Kagome, your crying."_

"_Yeah but I'll be fine. You on the other hand, you're going to need to get fixed up. That demon got you pretty bad."_

_He smiled "Yeah he did didn't her? Kagome I... I need to tell you something before I lose the courage."_

"_What is it Inu-Yasha?"_

"_I...I..." Inu-Yasha swallowed, then looked Kagome in the eye. "Kagome I love you!"_

Kagome woke up when she heard Inu-Yasha say "I love you" in the dream. Feeling uneasy Kagome got up and went out for a walk. Inu-Yasha opened an eye and wondered out loud. "Where is she going now?"

It was pretty dark when Kagome left for her walk. And as she neared the forest she began to think she should go back when out of no where someone or something ran straight into. Kagome crashed to the ground and looked to see what had hit her. The other person had also fell to the ground and was now rubbing its head. "Ow. That hurt."

When Kagome got up she slowly started to move away from the thing. "Wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you! I was running from a bug, I don't like them very much."

Kagome watched it get up and walk towards her. It came into the light from the moon and Kagome found herself face to face with... Sesshoumaru?

OK I have finished chapter one!!!!!! BWAH AH HA AH HA AH HA!!!!! Wow that took me a while, and sorry it so short...uh yeah so I hope you liked it and will continue reading on to chapter 2! Please R & R.

But be gentle...this is my first Inu-Yasha story...


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kagome didn't know why she did it, why she screamed. It just seemed to flow out. Usually demons didn't scare her but Sesshoumaru was a different story. 'Maybe this is another dream.'

"Please! Stop screaming, just because I'm half demon doesn't mean you should freak out! I really am sorry for hitting you." Sticking out a clawed hand the half demon said, "My name is Tsuki."

Out of no where Inu-Yasha came in front of Kagome with the Tetsusaiga in his hands. "Back off demon!"

Tsuki looked at Inu-Yasha. "I'm only half demon and I'm not going to fight you. You're not worth it."

"Excuse me? How would you know if I'm worth it or not if you don't fight me?"

"Inu-Yasha stop." Whispered Kagome.

"You're not worth it because your only half demon and I do not fight half demons. I am only interested in fighting a demon called Naraku. And if anything thing, anyone comes in my way I will kill them."

Inu-Yasha smirked. "With what? That sword you have with you? I doubt you can actually lift it."

"I'm not some weakling. I have more power than you think."

"Inu-Yasha stop bothering her. She wasn't doing anything to hurt me! I just freaked out when I saw her, and that's all."

Tsuki smiled. "See you should listen to her. I wouldn't hurt a human."

Inu-Yasha lowered the Tetsusaiga and it transformed back into a very old looking sword. "So you want to kill Naraku as well huh? Seems like everybody we meet wants to do that. Come on Kagome we should head back."

Kagome nodded. "Tsuki why don't you stay with us for the night and in the morning you can tell us your story ok?"

"Alright. Thank you Kagome."

Tsuki followed Kagome and Inu-Yasha back to the hut and they all went to sleep.

In the morning Sango and Shippo were surprised to have a guest with them when they woke up. Miroku on the other hand was very happy to have another lady with them. During breakfast he sat by her and got acquainted. "Hello, you're a new sight here. My name is Miroku and you are?"

Tsuki turned her head to look at Miroku. "I'm Tsuki. But may I ask you one question?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Why are you rubbing my back?"

Sango spoke up. "He's a lecher."

"That could be why he's rubbing my back. You could stop anytime now."

Miroku was now crouched In front of her holding her hands.

'What an odd man' she thought

"Tsuki you seem like a nice sweet girl and even though I have only known you for a short time, I feel as if I am connected to you. So I ask you this...will you bear my child?"

Tsuki stared at him. "Uh..." and when she thought of the perfect answer she continued. "Now Miroku I have only just met you, maybe when I get to know you better then maybe I will consider your request."

"Are you serious?"

Tsuki nodded "uh...no not really..."

"Well...Tsuki you were going to tell us the reason why you wanted to kill Naraku." Said Kagome.

"Oh yes. Well, from what my mother told me, Naraku killed my father when I was very young and so she brought me up on her own. She taught me everything about magic and she gave me my sword, Tamashi. My mother also taught me to fight and defend myself, because she believed that I should be as strong and as powerful as my father. You see my father was a very powerful dog demon and my mother loved my father very much. I don't know anything about their relationship; she never really discussed my father."

They all sat in silence for a moment until Kagome said. "What was your father's name? If he was a dog demon maybe Inu-Yasha had heard of him."

"His name was Sesshoumaru."

"Keh. This girl is obviously stupid. Sesshoumaru would never mate with a human."

Tsuki gave Inu-Yasha an evil look. "How would you know?"

"I'm his brother."

"Oh really? You don't speak very highly of him...uncle."

"One, I hate my brother. Two, don't call me uncle. Three, Sesshoumaru isn't dead."

Tsuki stared at Inu-Yasha with a blank expression on her face. "Not dead? What do you mean not dead?"

"You know as in with the living? You really are stupid."

"Inu-Yasha you must be mistaken. My mother **told** me that my father was dead." Tears began to fall down Tsuki face as she watched Inu-Yasha for a sign of truth. "She lied to me? Why would my mother lie to me?"

Kagome leaned towards Inu-Yasha and whispered. "Aren't you going to do anything? Tsuki is your family."

"Keh. It's not my problem."

Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a dirty look as she got up. Walking over to Tsuki she motioned Sango to follow her. "Tsuki why don't you come with is. We can go for a walk and come up with come sort of solution ok?"

Tsuki nodded and followed Kagome and Sango out of the hut, leaving Shippo, Miroku and Inu-Yasha behind.

"Inu-Yasha do you not have sympathy for other people around you? Tsuki is clearly in pain but you just sit back and let her deal with it on her own." said Miroku

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms. "You're just saying that because she actually considered you and your lechery."

"Both of you are acting very strange. Here's what I think. Both of you are effected by Tsuki's presence, Inu-Yasha you feel compassion towards her because you can understand her pain. And Miroku you see her as something more than a beautiful girl." Shippo took a sip of water and started rubbing his head. "Wow, where did that come from?"

A sweat drop ran down Inu-Yasha's face as he said. "What a sad little demon."

The three girls walked in silence for a while before anyone spoke. It seemed they all had something on their minds. But as Kagome walked she tough of Tsuki. 'Poor girl. Brought up on lies, no wonder why she seems so different form Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha. Her father hates and Inu-Yasha hides everything deep inside him. Tsuki seemed so happy when she got here, she was loved and now she has no family to love her.Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru don't know her at all, so how can they possibly help her get through this?'

"You know what Tsuki" Said Sango, breaking the silence. "I think I know what we should do."

"**What?!** Your going to what!!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha as he tried to understand what Sango was saying.

"We are going to find Sesshoumaru." Sango said calmly.

Kagome leaned over and whispered to Sango. "I think he's having an aneurysm."

"What's that?" Sango whispered back.

"You two have got to be out of your fucking minds! You know Sesshoumaru wants the Tetsusaiga, going to him would make it easy for him to steal it!"

"Inu-Yasha if you can control the Tetsusaiga, keeping it from him should be no problem. You have kept it from him before." Sango paused for a moment. Looking Inu-Yasha in the eye, she searched for a answer. When she couldn't find one she continued. "Anyway, where going to find Sesshoumaru whether you like it or not. Besides we can look for the jewel shards as well. Killing two birds with one stone."

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms. "Fine. If were going to do this we should leave now, while it's still light."

"Its still morning" stated Miroku

"I know that!" Inu-Yasha stormed out of the hut as the rest of them got their things together. Tsuki grabbed her sword and put it between the thin blue fabric of her pants. "I'm going ahead. I think I should talk to him."

Shippo, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku watched her go, and soon followed after her. "She has a beautiful sword. I can tell it was forged by a very skillful swordsman."

"Was that all you noticed Miroku? Or are you just trying to hide your lechery?" asked Shippo.

"Why not at all. I was just simply saying that her sword was beautiful. In fact the power and mystical energy coming from it is very strong. Tsuki must be a skilled fighter to be able to control Tamashi."

Sango nodded. "I agree with Miroku. The power coming from that sword just might be strong enough to rival the Tetsusaiga."

"Yes and if were not careful. Tsuki could be just the thing to beat Inu-Yasha."

"Miroku just what are you trying to say?" asked Kagome

"She has extraordinary power and if that power is brought to the wrong hands--"

"-- It could be disastrous. Then maybe we should rethink bringing her to Sesshoumaru." said Kagome

"No. This is the right thing to do. Tsuki has to be the one to decide what she wants, and we cant be the ones to make that decision for her."

"Inu-Yasha Wait!" Tsuki hand started to run at full speed as soon as she reached the bottom of the steps. Soon she caught up with Inu-Yasha.

"Keh. What do you want?"

Tsuki smiled. "I just wanted to talk to my uncle. And well I also wanted to ask you something."

Inu-Yasha stopped walking and turned to face Tsuki. "And what is that?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you could help me train with Tamashi. My mother used to train me but now that she's gone I haven't had proper training for months. And since you're family I thought you would be the right person to train me. So Please can you help me train? Please Inu-Yasha? Please uncle?"

"How old are you?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Fine if you don't want to tell me."

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen huh? How long have you been training with that sword?"

Tsuki put her hands on her hips and thought. 'How long have I been training with this thing? Oh I remember now.' "Two years, five months, and ten days."

Inu-Yasha nodded. "SO if I agree to help you train what's in it for me?"

"A chance to get to know me?"

Inu-Yasha stared at Tsuki. "Fine I'll help you train."

Tsuki jumped at Inu-Yasha and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You wont regret it I promise!"

OK well chapter two is finished and I hope you liked it... Since this story is a joint thing...(did that make any sense?) my co-writer Ali will be writing the next two chapters? But I'm not sure, cause that decision will be up to her. Um...so hope your enjoying this story and I hope you keep reading. And don't forget to R&R! Bye! .


End file.
